


Truth or Dare

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nosy Sam, Praise Kink, Riding, Table Sex, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated witches. He really did.</p>
<p>After being cursed to only be able to tell the truth, Dean has to keep his mouth shut around his brother. He doesn't want Sam to find out about his REAL feelings because he just might ruin their relationship.......but Sam is nosy. How long can Dean stay quiet? Eventually Sam might just weed out his little secret.</p>
<p>Then again, Dean isn't so sure he would mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills are rusty, so I decided to practice.....this turned out way longer than I expected it too, whoops!
> 
> check out my writing blog **skwisgaarstories** and my main blog **bitterbalthazar**

It was official. 

Dean Winchester hated witches. 

After going on their most recent witch hunt, Dean had gotten hit with a truth spell. It wasn’t his fault though, neither he nor Sam noticed what had happened until after they killed the witch.

It started on their way back to the bunker.

Dean was blaring his usual songs and speeding down the highway while Sam leaned against the passenger side door and watched the trees whiz by. Both had stayed fairly silent while they drove as they were completely exhausted and didn’t feel the need to actually speak with each other. It wasn’t until they passed through a small town that they spoke and Dean realized something was wrong.

“Should we call Cas in here? Tell him how the hunt went?” Sam asks, turning his head to face his brother.

“No way, man. He’ll ruin this moment we’ve got going on between us. If Cas pops up then I won't be able to look at you the entire time-” Dean’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said, clamping his mouth shut and keeping his eyes glued to the road.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over his brother. 

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”

“You stare at me while driving?”

“Yes...I-I mean no! I mean yes! I mean-!” Dean groans. What was going on?

Luckily, Sam didn’t seem too invested in finding out what the other meant by all of this. Instead, he glanced up as the bunker came into view.

“Are you feeling alright, Dean?”

“I’m great, actually! A little stuffed from all that pie I ate at the diner, but i’m great. Super great. Why wouldn’t I be great?”

“....Because you’re starting to act strange?”

“Well then let’s call Cas once we get inside to see what’s wrong?” 

“Sure, Dean. We’ll do that….”

 

 

 

“You’ve been hit with a truth curse.” 

“A what?!” 

After the boys had gotten settled they had called Castiel in for his advice. Neither expected Cas to tell them it was a truth curse. The angel stood in the middle of their kitchen, his face as stern as it usually was. 

“Do not worry, Dean. The effects should only last 24 hours and then you will be back to normal.” 

24 hours.

That would mean Dean has to keep his mouth shut for a solid day. If he didn’t then he might let out all of those pesky feelings he had been attempting to shove back. There was so much he had always wanted to tell his brother, but he knew he couldn’t do so because he would be risking their brotherhood. Their relationship. It was great as it was, Dean was NOT about to ruin it because of some stupid witches curse. 

“Dean?” 

Sam’s voice brought the elder out of his thoughts, and he glanced up at his brother. “Hm?”

“This shouldn’t be so bad, right? I mean, 24 hours of complete truth, at least it’s not like you’ll die if you lie or anything. Shouldn’t be a problem for you!”

“.......”

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright?” Now Sam’s voice was laced with concern. 

Great, this was just what Dean needed. Eventually Sam was going to figure it out. Sam was smart, he could figure out almost anything! Dean was in for one hell of a ride.

Dean nods in response to the question. He may not be able to lie when he spoke, but he could certainly lie with his gestures.

Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to do the trick, as Sam’s concern turned to suspicion.

“Dean…? What’s the matter?”

Dean shook his head and glanced toward the bathroom.

“I’m going to take a shower!” he blurted out, rushing towards the bathroom. At least he couldn’t lie about showers. After their hunt, Dean smelled horrible, so he was going to take the longest shower to ever exist - and waste all the hot water while he was at it.

 

 

The shower didn’t last as long as Dean would have liked, but he knew he had to get out of there eventually. Lucky for him it managed to waste at least an hour or two of his 24 hours of telling the truth. 

Once he was done with the shower, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and his fuzzy robe before heading downstairs to grab a beer. 

He was lucky. Sam had locked himself away in the library to do some research for a new case. Hopefully this would last all night and Dean wouldn’t have to worry about his brother for awhile.

He expected to have a few hours to himself to drink a beer and pass out on the couch but he didn’t expect Sam to come waltzing into the room like he owned the place - to be fair they both owned the place - and he had to avoid any contact with his brother.

It was harder than it looked.

Sam purposely brushed against him every time he walked past and he seemed to have that same cocky smirk plastered on his face. It was aggravating to say the least.

Dean moved to sit on the couch, but his brother plopped himself down right next to him. 

This was going to get annoying.

“So Dean….” 

“Hmmmm?” Dean hums as he takes a sip of his beer.

“How come you’re avoiding me?”

Dean tenses up, almost dropping the beer bottle in his lap. God dammit, it hadn’t even been an hour and Sam was asking questions! How was Dean ever going to survive the next 23 hours? 

He didn’t answer, just sipped his beer casually and stared at whatever was playing on tv.

Dean assumed that would make Sam lose interest and he would leave, but nope! Nope, Nope, Nope. Sam just slid himself closer to his brother until their shoulders were touching.

“Why do you always act so protective of me when you know I can hold my own?”

That question earned Sam a warning look. Dean shot him a glare from the corner of his eye, but kept his mouth firmly clamped shut.

“Why are you acting like talking to me would kill you?”

Sam leans down slightly until he was eye level with Dean, but Dean just slid himself closer towards the arm of the couch. Dr. Sexy was on. Pay attention to the tv, Dean, don’t look over at Sam. 

“Are you hiding something?”

This was just making everything worse. Sam was digging for answers he really didn’t want. At least, Dean assumed his brother didn’t want any of these answers.

“We promised no more secrets, Dean. What is it?”

This time, Dean slammed his beer bottle down on the table and shot his brother a glare before standing up and making his way toward his room. 

Unfortunately, Sam followed close behind. 

Dean didn’t say anything or stop walking, he kept his eyes straight ahead until he turned into his room. He kicked the door shut and locked it before slumping against it with a sigh of relief.

Sam wasn’t going to stop digging around, was he? There was no way Dean was going to survive an entire day of this shit, Sam wouldn’t let anything go. Sam never forgot anything, and he was just going to keep digging until he found answers.

Dean flops himself down on the bed and yanks a pillow over his face. He groans loudly before shoving his face into the pillow and promptly falling asleep. He’d deal with this in the morning.

 

 

Dean thought sleep was just what he needed, but when he woke up around noon, he realized it only made things worse. He couldn’t quite think straight and he wanted to just bury his face in the pillow and sleep the day away since that might be easier than facing his brother, but he heard a knock on the door and Sam’s voice coming from the other side.

“Dean! I made lunch if you’re awake.”

Then the sound of Sam’s footsteps echoed away from his room and down the hall.

Dean glanced over at the clock. He had about five hours to go before this stupid curse was finally lifted. He could do it, he made it this far.

With a sigh, the hunter rolled out of bed and shuffled to his feet before making his way out of the room. He tugged the robe around himself and shivered slightly when he realized the air was on and it was significantly colder than it normally was in the bunker. He wondered why. The air conditioning was never on this low.

Dean didn’t question it, he just made his way toward the kitchen. He was surprised to spot Sam sitting at the table with a sly little grin on his face and several plates of food for Dean. There was a giant burger, a huge plate of fries, an entire pie just for him, and Dean’s favorite, most fizzy soda!

He grinned slightly and plopped himself down. “Oh man this looks great, what’s all this for anyway?”

It was probably a mistake to ask that question because he should have known exactly what all fo this was for.

“I thought I would surprise you,” Sam answers simply, shoving a forkful of his own food into his mouth. “It’s nothing special really, you just looked like you needed a pick-me-up!”

Dean shoves a handful of fries into his mouth and chews, looking up at Sam and almost choking on the fries when he realizes what Sam was doing.

“You’re buttering me up! You asshole!”

“Oh come on, Dean! We both know something is up! 24 hours of telling the truth shouldn’t be that big of a deal but here you are keeping your mouth shut like you’re afraid of spilling some big secret!”

That’s exactly what Dean was doing too.

“Dean, something is clearly wrong and I want to know what it is.”

Dean didnt’ respond, just kept eating all his food. He was promptly stuffing his face just to avoid answering anymore questions. Sam wasn’t going to shut up about this but that didn’t mean Dean was ever going to answer.

Sam kept pushing him for answers, but Dean just ignored every single attempt. He finished off his food and pushed the plates away before sliding off the chair and heading to his room. Maybe he would read some magazines to pass the time.

He was surprised when he felt Sam’s hand gripping his wrist and yanking him backwards.

Dean gave a startled little yelp as he landed backwards in Sam’s lap. 

“S-Sammy, let me go!” 

Sam’s arms locked around his chest to keep him there. Dean’s arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn’t escape his brother’s grasp. 

“Not until you tell me what you’re hiding!”

Dean clamped his mouth shut again and shook his head, trying to deny his brother any access to his personal thoughts.

“Dammit Dean!” Sam practically shouts. “What are you hiding??” 

No response. Dean wasn’t going to give in that easily!

“Why are you hiding stuff from me? Did I do something wrong? Is it my fault? What did I do, Dean? Did I hurt you in some way? Was it something I said or did? You have to tell me these things, Dean, i don’t mean to hurt you! I would never-”

“No you idiot! I’m in love with you!!” 

Silence.

Dean flinched. Shit. Shit, Shit, Fuck, Dammit, this wasn’t what he wanted at all! Now Sam was going to reject him or insult him or make fun of him and they’d never be the same! Dean would be ridiculed for the rest of his life for falling in love with his stupid little brother and-

“You do?”

Sam’s voice snapped him from his thoughts.

The elder doesn’t look up from where his head was hanging in shame. Instead, he just nods.

“...Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Because I was afraid you would reject me a-and we wouldn’t be brothers anymore.” There was no use in lying anymore, Dean might as well start speaking the truth.

“Are you kidding me? Dean, you idiot, i’ve been crushing on you since puberty!”

Dean’s head snapped up and he shifted in Sam’s arms to turn around and give him a strange look. “You have?”

“Yes, yes I have. You’re too dense to notice it, Dean.”

“I-I am NOT dense!”

“You kind of are.”

Dean scoffs and crosses his arms, trying to shift his way out of Sam’s arms. What he didn’t expect was to feel Sam’s lips on his neck. He tensed up, unable to stop the bright blush that started to cover his face.

“W-What are you doing, Sam?”

“I’m gonna show you how much I love you, stupid. Took us forever to get this far and I’m not going to waste another second.”

“Wh-!?” any protests that Dean would have were cut off by a loud groan as he felt his brother’s hand slip into his sweatpants and wrap around his cock, giving it a firm stroke. 

“Fffffuck, you asshole. Th-The least you could do is do this properly o-on a bed!”

“Nah, I think it would be more fun riiiiight here,”

“You can’t be seri- hng~!”

Sam flipped them and shoved the plates out of the way, not caring that most of them shattered on the floor. 

Nope, he pushed Dean down onto the table and pushed his robe open, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his torso. He’d stop every few moments and suck a large hickey on any available skin just to hear Dean whine.

His brother writhed under him, unable to hide any noises - although he did try.

Sam didn’t want him to hide his noises anyway. He liked it when a particularly hard squeeze of his hand or the pinch of a nipple made Dean arch his back and cry out.

It wasn’t until Dean was a whimpering mess and his cock was leaking that Sam actually got on with it.

He yanked Dean’s pants down and dug some lube from his pants pocket. Dean was too out of it to question why Sam had lube, he just sat and watched as Sam smeared some on his fingers and pressed a few into him.

Dean yelps and shivers, “F-Fuck, that’s cold! Sam!” he gasps, but presses himself back against Sam’s fingers anyway.

Sam started with one finger, thrusting it in and out, listening to Dean mewl and moan underneath him. Then he added a second and a third and by the time his brother was stretched out, Sam was as hard as a rock. 

“G-Get on with it, Sammy!”

“Say please and maybe I will~”

“Sam!”

“I’m kidding, relax Dean~” Sam purrs and leans down to press a kiss to Dean, distracting his brother as he pulled his fingers out and pressed his cock inside of him instead.

A startled yelp left his brother, but Sam moved down to bite and suck a few more hickeys onto his brother’s neck.

“Ah! Hah~ fuck, S-Sam, move!” 

A wide grin spread over the younger’s face and he pulled out before thrusting back in with a soft grunt. It was drowned out by Dean clawing at his back and moaning loudly. 

“Fuck, So good! Sam, please!”

“You like being fucked by your little brother? You like knowing that it’s me that’s doing this? Fucking you like the slut you are and drawing out all those pretty little sounds? You sound like a cheap whore, Dean, it’s delicious,”

“Yes! I love it! Please, please, please,”

Sam’s movements started to get faster, grunting out dirty words with each thrust. His back was bleeding with how much Dean was clawing at his back but he didn’t seem to care, all he cared about was watching his beautiful brother come apart under him.

Dean was pretty much fucking himself on Sam’s cock now, Sam didnt’ even have to do anymore work like this. His brother really WAS a cockslut. 

A thought struck him, and before he could push it away, Sam stopped his brother’s movements before sitting down on his chair with Dean in his lap. 

“You want more, Dean? Move yourself. Fuck yourself on my cock and MAYBE I’ll let you cum~”

A high pitched whine left Dean’s lips and he wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist before lifting himself up slowly and dropping himself down with a little gasp. He did it again and again until he was bouncing on his brother’s lap. 

Sam’s hands were on his waist and were helping Dean to stay upright, but he was more mesmerized by how gorgeous his brother looked. He didn’t know Dean could look so desperate, so needy, it was a sight he always wanted to see from now on.

“That’s it, baby, so beautiful. So perfect for me, aren’t you Dean? Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Dean panted softly and nodded, trying to move himself faster. He was so close, just a little more-!

Sam reached down and grabbed his brother’s cock, stroking him once, twice, and then Dean was cumming with a shrill cry of his brother’s name and his head thrown back. 

With a groan, Sam came as well, bucking his hips up against Dean. 

Dean came down from his high fairly quickly, slumping forward with his arms around Sam’s shoulders and his face buried in his neck. He whimpered softly as he caught his breath. “F-Fuck, Sam, didn’t know you could do that…”

“Neither did I.” Sam chuckles softly, “Dirty talk comes naturally with you though. You DID look so pretty~”

“M not pretty….” was all he got in response before he felt Dean relax against him with a soft sigh.

Sam hums softly and glances down at the shattered plates on the floor and the mess that was made between them.

“We should probably clean those up…”

“Later…Clean ‘em up after dinner.”

“That was dinner.” Sam stated matter of factly.

That made Dean curious, and he leaned back slightly with a curious tilt of his head. “I thought that was lunch?”

“Uh…” Sam bit his lip, “So, I suppose I should tell you that I changed all the clocks to read noon even though you slept all day.”

Dean twitches and glares at his brother, “So what time IS it?”

“6 pm.”

“Are you telling me the curse wore off an hour ago?? Before I even came down here??”

“Um….Well, I knew you were hiding something and I just wanted answers but I knew you wouldn’t tell me if you knew the curse wore off!”

Needless to say, Sam didn’t get anymore of that mind blowing sex for a month.


End file.
